Fear
by Kount Xero
Summary: A Disturbed songfic, (I didn't play the game though) telling the tale of a young lunatic who can strike back when she is pushed to do so.


_Author's Note:I don't own any copyrights, bla bla bla... I didn't play the game, I was just listening to Disturbed's "Fear" (the album:The Sickness) and thought it suited the situation I am about to write. I'm actually a calm and peaceful person, and I don't like violence... Well, not too much anyway._  
  
**"Fear"**  
  
M. Alice Lidell was being dragged alongside the lonely corridors of the Ruthledge Aslyum, and the guards didn't show any hint of mercy towards her. She struggled to free her hands, so that she could pat on the head of a ginger cat that was walking alongside with her.  
  
"Where are they taking me?" Alice demanded from the cat.  
  
The cat smiled at her. Alice shivered; although she knew the smile well, she had seen a tint of a diobolical sense of humor hidden beneath it this time.  
  
Who knows that, Alice? Who knows when the raven is going to crash on that writing desk?  
  
"Help me!!!" Alice called out, her scream echoing in the corridors, bouncing off the walls like crystal icicles. She forced her vocal chords to scream harder.  
  
"Hold still, bitch!!!" one of the guards spit off as he struggled to keep her convulsions under control. "Help me Cat, please, help me!!! I don't want to be alone, don't let them put me there, help me! Save me as you once did!"  
  
But the Cat only smiled more sadistically. Alice's eyes overflowed with tears and they started to fall down. She struggled even harder to free herself while letting out her desperate cries...  
  
...Wonderland was dying inside of her head. Her entire body was going numb of the lives that were wasted inside... She couldn't block out the screams within her head...  
  
"JUST HOLD STILL, WHORE!!!" the guard shouted again, pointing his mate to stop. Alice shut her eyes tight as the slap rose up to the air...  
  
...She remembered the time when all she got for a punishment was a slap on the wrist, not on the face.  
  
Cheshire Cat had started to sing...  
  
_Reject, are you no one? Feel you nothing? _

_You know I'll bet you think you have a good reason, To be living, in the limelight, _

_Of the fortunate ones,_  
  
"Lend me thy strength, Cat! Rabbit! Where are you!? I can't see you! I can't hear you! Help me!"  
  
_You're too weakened, by the poison, that they feed you, _

_In the living lie they don't believe you, call to no one, trust in nothing, little impotent one..._  
  
Cheshire Cat suddenly became solid... Alice could see him, as his fur faded away to flesh and steel embraced, his eyes caught their green mad tint. The cat smiled murderously at the guards that were too busy hitting Alice to shut her up.  
  
"CAT!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
Cheshire Cat smiled again, it was beyond murderous- it was deadly bloodthirsty this time. The feline flashed his bloodstained teeth and claws.  
  
_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be innocent you know, _

_I don't wanna be, I don't wana be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna let them hypnotise me!_  
  
"Why are you speaking in riddles again? Can't you see I'm hurting? Please, help me! Save me!"  
  
_Punk-ass, are you listening? Can you hear me? Or are you deaf and dumb to my language? _

_Do the real words, Seem to hurt you? Well put 'em up motherfucker,_  
  
Alice felt her entire body cease to move, her muscles were numb, because her nerves were on fire. She felt every impact on her body, every bruise that was on her shell that was wrapped up nicely to the straightjacket.  
  
Her hair fell down around her face, and she bent her head down. Her bruised face hid her emerald eyes with tears inside them.  
  
_You'll feel it, when I stamp it, on your forehead, _

_So you will never forget that you're a reject, And you're no one, and you're nothing, _

_Little impotent one!_  
  
"Am not..." Alice whispered to herself. "What is it, Cat got your tongue?" a guard asked to her whisper.  
  
_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be innocent you know, _

_I don't wanna be, I don't wana be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna let them hypnotise me!_  
  
The broken girl felt the fear inside her, although her mutiny was strong, her fear of being abused once more as her mental sickness took over her was overwhelming. She bit her lips enough to draw blood- in order not to speak.  
  
_Fear awaken... _

_Go with it now, and let it overcome you, _

_Fear awaken, _

_Your mind is racin..._  
  
Alice looked up to the guards, forgetting about her fear. Her head was racing with options; to pass out, to go back to Wonderland, to get up and run, to hang herself, to slit her wrists...  
  
...Or only to ask them a simple question whilst her grip tightened on her concealed Vorpal Blade.  
  
Alice opened up her mouth to speak, her eyes shifting to a menacing stare, and her lips moving synchronized with Cheshire Cat's.  
  
_I don't understand why you don't like me, why don't you like me? _

_Am I so different from you? _

_Now does it scare you, that I'm able to discern, what to love and what to burn? _

_I'll add your fuel to the fire now-  
_  
"Why we don't like you!?" the guard asked, "We don't like you, cause you're off your rocker, that's why... Though you would be a treat... With a body like that."  
  
His hand reached out to get a taste of Alice's flesh.  
  
_Stand BACK! Brother take your hand BACK, leave it and I might CRACK! _

_More than a smile or two you see,_  
  
"She's cute, ain't she?" the guard asked his mate. "She's a bomb, man." The guard replied. "And she can be so silent sometimes, even when you cut her, she doesn't make a sound, she must want it..."  
  
_You don't judge what you don't understand, _

_You can't deny what has been given to me...  
_  
"Well, gentlemen..." Alice said, with a rather seductive smile, "The meat is on the menu." Her hand had gripped the knife's handle tighter than she ever had.  
  
The guards smiled and took a step towards her.  
  
Alice ripped the straightjacket open with a single slash, and then, stood there with the Vorpal Blade in her hand...  
  
...Blood was dripping off it.  
  
She realised that she had cut herself while she freed herself. She didn't care. Blood wasn't important, her wounds weren't important...  
  
"Well, I'm waiting? Come and GET SOME!!!" Alice screamed as she lunged forward, growling like a wild animal.  
  
_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be innocent you know, _

_I don't wanna be, I don't wana be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna let them hypnotise me!  
_  
As the knife dug into one's chest and the blood rushed out like it was too eager to do so anyway, Alice felt fear within her again; she was committing murder.

_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't want innocence you know,_

_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna let them hypnotise me,_

__   
  
A dead body or more, her other side told herself, doesn't matter.  
  
But the fear was still in her as she sliced the guard's chest open, drawing blood all over herself.  
  
The other guard gripped her tight from her neck, making her fear her own death before she made these two pay.  
  
_Fear awaken... _

_Go with it now and let it overcome you- _

_Fear awaken... _

_Your mind is racin..._  
  
Alice didn't see what happened next well. She felt herself swing the knife, she heard herself scream, she felt her feet kick the guard, she felt something warm flooding all over her.  
  
_Fear awaken... _

_Go with it now and let it overcome you- _

_Fear awaken... _

_Your mind is racin..._  
  
"DIE!!!" she shouted over and over again, her voice was accompanied by the howls of the others in Aslyum.  
  
_Erasing numb..._  
  
Alice was still numb as she continued to slice and dice with the knife, there was no loosening in the grip of the guard.  
  
Alice fell on her feet finally, and managed to free her grip of the guard's arm; which had became a stand-alone limb.  
  
The others fell silent. Alice realised how much blood she had shed, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, she herself was covered with the crimson essence of life. As she fell on her knees, she saw a door open at the end of the corridor, and a man wearing a white dress shouted;  
  
"She's there! Seize her! Seize her! Use force if you have to; TAKE AWAY HER KNIFE! These freaks sometimes forget who they belong to!"  
  
_You reJECT, are you no ONE? Feel you noTHING!?  
  
You know I'll bet you think you have a good reaSON, To be liVING, in the limeLIGHT-_  
  
Alice felt her defenses break as they grabbed her harshly on her arms and dragged her off the bloodbath. The knife had fallen away from her hand.  
  
As Alice felt her conscience slip away from her, she heard Cat's last line, and then the world faded away into the twisted Wonderland.  
  
_-You're the impotent one you know!_


End file.
